1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bioelectrical impedance measuring apparatus equipped with a personal data input unit.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional body fat meter 200 equipped with a weight scale 200a (hereinafter, referred to as “body fat meter”). The body fat meter 200 includes a bioelectrical impedance measuring apparatus as one component. At the outset it is necessary that user's personal data such as adult or child, sex or height be inputted and stored in a memory preliminary to required measurements in the body fat meter 200. Entry of such personal data can be effected by using individual keys 201 to 204, which are allotted to individual users for their exclusive use. In measuring his weight and body fat percentage, the user depresses the selected individual key 201, 202, 204 or 204 by finger or tiptoe to retrieve the personal data from the memory, and then the user stands on the body fat meter 200 with his feet on electrodes A, B, C and D, which are arranged on the body fat meter 200, thus starting the required measurement.
Individual keys 201, 202, 203 or 204 to be depressed in inputting the personal data or in retrieving the same from the memory are mechanical devices which require application of significant strength of force for operation. This bothers the user more or less.
Such extra individual keys 201 to 204 are arranged on the body fat meter 200. Use of such extra parts increases the manufacturing cost accordingly, and the probability of malfunction in the body fat meter 200 caused by the frequent use of such mechanical devices.
When the body fat meter 200 is stood on the floor with its individual keys down after use, it is likely that the individual keys are pressed by the weight of the body fat meter 200, thereby vainly wasting the electric power from the battery.